Never Too Far Away
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas has been travelling the world for months, and now he is finally on his way back home to Sodor, with a new friend. The Island of Sodor is overwhelmed with excitement over this fantastic news, but with the new engine coming along with Thomas, that means that Molly has to leave Tidmouth Sheds.


August had passed on Sodor, and September had begun. Summer was nearly over, and Autumn was just starting. The trees were turning from green to golden brown again. All the engines kept working on, keeping the railway running, being really useful, and ever-waiting for Thomas to come home again. And now, after such a long time, that event was drawing nearer and nearer. It would now just be a matter of days. The time had come…

Way out in the big open world, in the Himalayan Mountains, Thomas had just saved his friend Nia from a serious avalanche. He felt as though he shouldn't have saved her alone, needing help. But Nia was most grateful to be saved. She knew that everyone needed help sometimes. Yong Bao had seen the action and was rather scared by what he had seen, but he was most delighted to see Thomas again since the Great Railway Show. Thomas had been to four continents over the course of his adventures with Nia. And after seeing so many places, and so many strange and wonderful things along the way, Yong Bao suddenly asked a simple, but important question.

"So where are you going now, Thomas?" he asked.

Thomas wondered about it, then Nia spoke up. "Back to Sodor. And then Thomas will be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world!"

"No, Nia. We both will be!" said Thomas.

"If you want to go to Sodor, you have to go west through Asia and Europe," said Yong Bao.

"So, Europe must be the last continent on your route, Thomas!" smiled Nia.

"Continent Number Five!" They said together as they set off. "Thanks Yong Bao!"

"Go safely now! Bye!" Yong Bao called after them.

And so, at long last, Thomas was going home, with Nia by his side. It had been a long, exciting and big world adventure for him indeed. He had never seen so much of the entire world in just one round trip. There were still a few select places he hadn't gone to, but he didn't mind now. He had achieved his wish to see the world and was now going back home to Sodor. His one and only home there ever would be. But best of all, Thomas was going to come back to Emily. The engine he loved more than anything in the whole world…quite truly now. He couldn't be more excited to see her again…and tell his entire story about the wish he had at long last fulfilled.

The journey home went on and on as the days passed. Then one day, as Thomas and Nia passed through India, the signalman saw them pass by. He recognized Thomas immediately and picked up the phone to call just the person to tell the big news.

At Knapford Station, it was midday. The Thin Controller was in the office, when the call came. He picked up and answered.

"Hello? …Yes it is…Thomas? India?! Back to Sodor?! Thank you!" And he hung up. "HA-HA!" he hollered in victory, then straightened himself up.

The Thin Controller could see it in his mind that the Fat Controller had managed to find Thomas and they were both on their way home right now.

"Sir Topham Hatt has found him! I knew he would!" he beamed, shaking with uncontrollable chuckles.

Then he began work right away to write another letter of invitation for as many engines as possible to come to the yards the next morning. He then sent the letter to the Sodor Post Company, asking for as many copies to be ready, as soon as possible. That evening, the letters were all ready and loaded onto three mail wagons again, like they were when Belle and Flynn revealed their relationship to everyone across the island.

That night, the Thin Controller came to Percy and hastily told him to get all the mail delivered as quickly as possible, too excited to explain why just yet. Percy got to work and raced through the night with the mail train, delivering every piece of mail he could, wondering what this could mean. After Belle and Flynn's relationship being revealed what could be next?

But then, at the last station, while the last mail bag was being unloaded, one of the porters tripped from being a hurry. The mail bag opened a little and a few letters flew out. He quickly gathered them all up and took the mail away while Percy left to go home…except he didn't notice that two letters were still left in his train. This would mean that someone or two would not get the news about Thomas as soon as the rest of the island.

The next morning, Emily woke up earlier than the other engines, and set off to see if she could find some work for the day. Then sometime later, the other engines woke up too…and went straight to the yards.

As Emily kept wandering about the line, looking for coaches or trucks to work with, she sometimes saw several engines travelling down the other line at a time, and wondered exactly what it could mean. They all seemed excited about something or other, but she didn't know what.

Later that morning, many engines from all across the island had gathered in the yards, as well as many, many people. The only engine not here was Emily, as she kept wondering the island, becoming more and more puzzled at the apparent lack of activity around her. But little did she know of what exactly would befall her later that day…

At the yards, the Thin Controller arrived and got on a stand to make the announcement.

"Hello again, everyone. You are all surely wondering why you are all back here again, just like when Belle and Flynn told their story about their relationship to all of us. Well, today, I have learned some big, exciting news for all of you! For these past several months, we waited, we wondered, and now is my chance to tell you all a very special discovery. Are you ready?"

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

The Thin Controller cleared his throat, paused, then spoke the news. "It is my duty…it is my privilege and honour to tell you all…that Thomas the Tank Engine is coming home at last!"

The entire yard erupted with gasps and excited chatter.

"Thomas! He's…he's coming back?!" Percy whistled.

"Yes! Thomas is on his way home!" said the Thin Controller. "I received a call from India today. The signalman there saw him pass by, and he gave me the call! It seems that Sir Topham Hatt has succeeded! He's bringing Thomas home! They're sure to be home in a few days now."

The entire yard erupted even more with whistles and cheers from all the engines. Thomas would be home after about half a year being away from Sodor, travelling the world.

"This is most spectacular news, sir!" whistled Henry.

"Indeed!" agreed Gordon.

"He's coming back! HE'S COMING BACK!" Donald and Douglas rejoiced together.

"And I'm especially interested to see what Emily thinks! Well, Emily?" The Thin Controller smiled. But there was no answer.

"Emily? Hello? Are you there?" he asked.

All the engines looked amongst each other. There was no sign of Emily. She was not at this gathering.

"That's strange. I thought for sure Emily would be here," said the Thin Controller. "I did send invitations to everyone…Percy? Did you make sure to deliver ALL the mail last night?"

"I think so," said Percy. "My mail wagons are in a siding somewhere."

He slipped away from the rest of the group and found them. His driver and fireman ran over to check them…and then they learned what had happened. Percy rushed back into the group of engines, and his driver ran up to the Thin Controller.

"Here, sir!" he said. "It appears two letters have gone undelivered! One addressed to David Rider…and the other, to Emily's driver!"

The Thin Controller looked at the letters and wondered. "How could this be?"

"I remember now, sir," said Percy's driver. "The porter was in a hurry at the last station, and he had tripped. The mail bag opened a little and sent out a few letters, but he gathered them up again…most of them."

"I see," said the Thin Controller. "Well, it doesn't much matter. Perhaps I can tell them myself later today. Anyway, that's the big and spectacular news for all of you! Thomas is coming home! Now, off you go, everyone. And keep smiling for Thomas!"

All the engines whistled once more and went on their way to start their work, beaming with excitement.

Emily kept wandering along the line, still looking for work, when she suddenly saw several engines go past her again, all talking excitedly together. Emily was now most confused. What was she missing? What was there for her to find out? She decided she had to go back to Knapford Station and find the Thin Controller for some answers.

Eventually, she returned by late afternoon. As she approached the platform, she saw David resting in a bench by himself, wearing his navel cutlass again. He looked up and waved to Emily, just as the Thin Controller came out of the office. When he saw Emily, he lit up with excitement and came right up to her.

"Emily!" he said. "I've been wondering where you were. You too, David. I see you didn't get the mail this morning."

"Mail, sir?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said the Thin Controller. "Percy had delivered it all, except for these two for you. A little too much excitement, apparently."

"Well, what happened today, sir?" asked David.

"Yes, what happened today?" asked Emily. "I was wandering everywhere, trying to find work to do, but there were almost no engines anywhere, except twice today, when I saw some in a group. And there were no coaches or trucks for me anywhere today. What happened?"

The Thin Controller looked nervous, but very excited too. Now was his chance to tell her. To tell her the big, triumphant news.

"Well, Emily," he said. "Everyone was gathered in the yards again. I had sent copies of this letter to all corners of the island, inviting everyone to come. And in spite of you and David not getting your letters, I guess I can tell you now. I received a phone call yesterday…from India…and after what I have learned…I have the most wonderful news you will probably hear in your life yet. Now, Emily…can you hear me clearly?"

"Yes, sir," said Emily. "I'm listening."

The Thin Controller gathered himself together, looked right at Emily, took a long pause for effect…then…

"Thomas is coming home at last. He'll be here in a few days."

When Emily heard these words, she felt her heart jolt, her boiler bubble and her firebox fizz, and she froze completely. Not a single muscle moved in her face. Not a single axle shook, or a buffer moved. It was almost like she had frozen in time. She suddenly felt everything flooding into her. Thomas, the love of her life, her handsome cobalt star, the engine she would never forget or stop loving right to the end, was coming home. There was no more wondering, worrying or missing him anymore. It was done. He was coming home.

The Thin Controller waited and wondered what would happen next. A few minutes passed of complete silence and stillness. Then suddenly…

"AAAH! THOMAS!" Emily shrieked in her loudest possible voice, making the Thin Controller jump back in surprise. Even David jumped out of the bench.

"MY TOMMY! TOMMY IS COMING HOME! PEEP-PEEP! WHEE!" And Emily whistled as loud and long as she could, and let off as much steam as she could too, turning red in the face from all the effort, and her joyful shriek. She had never been so over bursting happy in her life.

And David was bursting with excitement too. He was so excited, he burst into Navy language. "THOMAS IS COMING HOME, MATES! HOIST THE SAILS! ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

And he bolted into Emily's cab as she rushed away to tell who else she could meet.

"Ha-ha-ha! I did not see that coming, dear me!" the Thin Controller laughed.

"WHOA, BOY!" Emily whistled loudly as she tore her way down the line. She had never been so excited in her life. Emily flew by James, and rocketed past Henry, and raced by Gordon, crying out the same words to each of them.

"THOMAS IS COMING HOME!"

"My goodness!" whistled James.

"Goodness me, Emily!" called Henry.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" laughed Gordon.

Emily kept huffing along quickly, rejoicing to every engine she could, who in turn greeted her back happily about the news. Finally, she met Percy back at the yards that evening. He was smiling happily over the news. Then he saw Emily coming toward him.

"Hello, Emily!" he whistled. "Did you hear the news today? Thomas is-"

But Emily was still too excited to hold it in. "AAH! PERCY! I DID hear! He's coming home! Thomas is coming HOME!" she sang as she buffered to Percy and started kissing him all over his face.

"Yes! Ye-he-he-he-hes!" Percy laughed through her kisses. "He's coming home!"

David stepped down from Emily with a big smile. "That's right, Percy! And so he shall!" he proclaimed. He drew his sword, then flailed it high into the air. It spun round and round, until it came back down again and its blade struck into the ground.

"For Thomas' return!" he said as he retrieved his sword.

Emily stopped all her kissing and looked at Percy. He was blushing to himself and his face was covered in little lip marks from Emily's overexcitement.

"Well, Emily," said Percy. "Now that we know he's on his way…I think we should all calm down and be happy for this news. We don't have to worry anymore. He's coming home…"

Emily smiled as she calmed down. "I agree, Percy. It's just been so long without him, and now, that waiting will soon be over!"

At Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines spent a long time, talking happily about this most joyful news.

"Thomas is coming home, I can't believe it!" Percy peeped.

"Our Thomas is returning!" beamed James.

"Heaven knows all the stories he can tell us about what he might have seen and done out there!" added Henry.

"Well, just a few more days, and he'll be back with all of us," Molly beamed. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, everyone," Emily smiled. "And goodnight, Thomas!"

And the engines all fell asleep, glowing with excitement and joy for the return of Thomas, whenever it would come. Sometime later, as the engines slept, the Thin Controller came by to check on them again. He was just as happy as everyone else. At long last, Tidmouth Sheds would be full and complete again. Thomas' berth would be filled again with the No. 1 Blue Engine himself.

But then, he looked at the sheds more closely, and felt something hit his mind. In all the excitement and joy from the prospect of Thomas coming home, he had failed to mention one thing. Something that made him feel a little worried for one of the engines at the sheds now…through the brief phone call he had the day before, the Thin Controller remembered hearing the mention of another engine going with Thomas on his way home. And as he thought in his mind that the Fat Controller had found Thomas, it made him think of only one thing it could mean. He looked at one particular engine in one of the berths and shook his head sadly before leaving to go home…

The next morning, all the engines were back at work as usual. The Thin Controller watched some of them leave Knapford Station with their loads…then his eye fell upon Molly, who was collecting her coaches for a passenger run that day. She seemed bright and cheerful about Thomas' homecoming, but seeing her happy expression made the Thin Controller feel even more nervous. He had forgotten that little detail at the announcement, and he knew he'd have to tell the other engines soon before Thomas and this new engine came home. Throughout the whole day, he thought and thought about what to say, then decided he'd have to come out with the truth.

That evening, when all the engines returned to Tidmouth Sheds, they saw the Thin Controller waiting for them.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" asked James.

The Thin Controller sighed, then spoke up. "Good evening, everyone. I'm sure you are all most delighted and excited for Thomas to come home. It is a true gift to hear we are getting him back at last, and we should all be happy for his return…however, there is one little important thing I forgot to tell all of you."

"What's that, sir?" asked Henry.

The Thin Controller sighed. "Well…I didn't think to explain this earlier since I was very excited about Thomas' return, like the rest of you. But now, as my memory serves me, I must reveal one other detail. Something I was told by the signalman from India…Thomas isn't the only one coming home. He actually has another engine coming home with him…that could mean that the Fat Controller will welcome him or her to the island…and with that taken into consideration…one of you will have to leave Tidmouth Sheds and find a new home."

All the engines felt a little jolt in their hearts. After feeling so happy for Thomas to come home, they were all suddenly a little worried. Who would have to leave now after Edward? Edward had left on his own choice, but who would be next to be missed at the sheds?

The Thin Controller turned his eyes to Molly, looking very sorry. Then he spoke. "I'm sorry, Molly…but I'm afraid you'll have to leave Tidmouth Sheds to leave the berth for this new engine, should Sir Topham choose to keep him or her."

Molly heard the words, then suddenly felt sad. She had been living at Tidmouth Sheds ever since Edward moved out the first time to be with Philip at Wellsworth, and now she'd have to leave her shed mates and find somewhere else to sleep herself. She was disappointed indeed. She was glad to let a new engine stay here and feel welcomed, but it meant she'd be further away from James now.

But no engine felt more troubled than James in this moment. He felt his heart almost break as he looked at Molly. He remembered feeling very happy when she came here to live with the rest of the engines after Edward. There were two couples in the shed for a long time, but now, it would soon be down to one again. James felt as though he was losing Molly again.

"Are you comfortable doing this, Molly?" asked the Thin Controller.

Molly looked at James, then the Thin Controller. She did not want to leave the sheds now, as she could always sleep with James. She loved him with all her heart, as he loved her. But with a new engine on the way, she did not want to be a poor sport. She was an engine with a kind heart for everyone beyond James. Even for new engines. So Molly made a rough, but generous decision in her heart.

"Yes sir," she sighed. "I will leave this berth for a new engine." She looked to all the other engines. Especially James.

"It's been so lovely living here with all of you," said Molly. "And I'm sure this new engine will be really useful like all of us. Be sure to welcome Thomas with all the joy you have for him. Goodbye, my dears."

And she slowly made her way out of the sheds and down the line. James watched as his Shining Sun left the sheds and went round the bend. He couldn't help it. He had to go after her. As soon as the turntable was open to him, he went right on it, then turned around and began reversing carefully to follow Molly.

Molly made her way through Knapford Station when she heard James' voice.

"Molly! Wait!" James pleaded. Molly stopped and looked back as James reversed in front of her, then buffered to her.

"Molly, you're our shed mate! You don't have to do this," he said. "And I love you so much! Don't you want to stay with me?"

"James," Molly whispered. "New engines should always be welcomed. I was a new engine for the sheds when Edward left. It's time for the next new engine. Time for the new one to have a chance to be happy with all of you."

"But…but what about me?" James asked sadly. "I'd miss you so much! Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet, James," said Molly. "But I promise you…I am NOT leaving the island like Thomas did. Perhaps I could move to Crovan's Gate…where I watched the auroras that winter by myself. It's a fine station with a little shed for at least one engine."

James sighed. "Oh well. At least that's far away from Vicarstown, all the way where Rosie is. Are you sure you want to do this, Molly? I just don't want you to feel…separated from me again…I want you to always love me, as I love you!"

Molly suddenly looked sadder. "I only have one request of you…always…J-Jimmy…" she whimpered as she buffered a little closer to her Radiant Ruby.

"Please don't let me lose you again." And her tears began to fall. The sight made James' boiler ache so badly.

"Never, my Shining Sun," he answered. "I will ALWAYS love you to the end!"

"Please, James," Molly whispered as she silently cried. "I will always be here on Sodor for you. Will you be here for me?"

James looked at her and kissed her cheek. "No matter where you go on this island…You will never be too far away." Then he came closer to Molly, pressing their buffers into their housings.

"Please, Molly…" he whispered as he touched his nose to hers and stared into her eyes. "Please…take care of yourself."

Molly smiled gently at James, then kissed his lips. "I will, James. And don't worry. Just like Edward, we'll still see each other a lot. And whenever I have the chance, we can still share all the love we have for each other at night…"

Then, she suddenly put on a little seductive look as she thought of a way to feel better. "Until then…how about another night together? So we'll be absolutely sure we'll always have each other?"

James knew what she meant and smiled back. "Come with me, my Shining Sun. Let's enjoy tonight for now…"

He buffered to Molly, and they made their way to Knapford Sheds. James gently pushed Molly inside and let the doors shut behind him. Both engines knew this wasn't the last time they'd be here together, but with Molly moving to a new shed, they wanted to make the best of tonight. There would be many chances to do this in the future that was to come, but tonight was all that mattered for James and Molly right now.

"Oh, Jimmy," Molly said sweetly. "One thing I know will never change from me leaving Tidmouth Sheds…how much love we can make together. Please, James…am I as beautiful as ever? I'd love to hear what you think…"

James took a good look at her and felt his heart tingle with love. "Oh, Molly," he whispered. "You're so lovely. I always thought you were beautiful in your way. Your bright, yellow paintwork, your dome on top, your fine red stripes, and your huge wheels…like Emily's. You will always be my Shining Sun. I love you so much."

And he leaned in and began kissing Molly's cheeks gently and softly, making sure he didn't do anything too suddenly for her. As she began to giggle and blush, he felt even happier. He looked at her beautiful face and watched her lips move to her happy giggles and her cheeks turning red to her blush. But feeling her cheek to his lips was best of all.

"You're so warm, Molly…so soft…" he whispered.

"I…I love you, Jimmy," Molly whispered.

James stopped for a moment, then took the next step. He reached out again and began to nibble Molly's cheeks now. This made Molly blush even deeper and she moaned passionately as she felt James' lips tickling her. She leaned in and rubbed her nose to his as he kept playfully nibbling her cheek.

"I love you, Molly," he whispered. "I'll never be too far away from you. I promise."

"I know, Jimmy," Molly smiled. "How far we may be will not change how much I love you."

James smiled and gave Molly another lovely gift. He slowly and gently began to lick her warm cheek as far as he could. Molly gasped and squealed as she felt her cheek being warmly caressed by James' tongue. James absolutely loved how sweet Molly's cheek tasted to him as he licked her other cheek just as surely, which made Molly squeal again.

"Ooh! J-Jimmy!" she laughed. "Aww, Jimmy! That feels so nice!"

"Your cheeks are so sweet, Molly," James whispered. "I love you so much…"

After ten minutes, James stopped and let Molly return the favor. She puckered her luscious lips and began kissing James on his cheeks over and over.

"M-Molly," he gasped as he felt her lips cuddle and caress his cheeks with every kiss she gave him.

"Molly loves you, Jimmy," she said smoothly and sweetly. "You're such a handsome steamie, my Radiant Ruby. Your red coat will always be perfect for me."

Then she began to nibble his cheeks, like he did hers. James shuddered deeply and sighed as he stared at Molly's beautiful face. Her cute little lips moving ever-so slightly to how she nibbled his cheeks and the smile she held while she did it.

"Oh, Molly…" he whispered. "I'll always love you…"

Molly giggled and reached her tongue out. As she licked his cheek, James gasped sharply, feeling Molly's warm tongue lapping up and down his cheek so slowly and teasingly. They both wished this night would never end.

"Mmm…Jimmy," she purred as she licked his cheek. "So pure and warm…"

Molly kept going for another few minutes before she let James rest. Then James and Molly leaned in and shared a long, deep kiss to their lips, feeling how warm and connected they really were. James felt Molly softly pressing her tongue to his lips. He happily obliged and followed through himself. Their tongues met together and began gently writhing and dancing together as they held James and Molly deep in their kiss. It was yet another beautiful night for the two engines that went on for a while longer.

Finally, they released each other's lips and began to yawn together. They would sleep peacefully tonight, and even after she would have to go, they'd still have each other, near or far.

"Sweet dreams, James, my Radiant Ruby," Molly whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Molly, my Shining Sun," James whispered as they kissed each other once more and fell asleep together.

The next morning, Molly and James woke up with a good morning kiss together. Then it dawned on them that she had to leave. She and James slowly left the sheds until James found a switch to move aside for Molly so she could go on her way.

James knew this wasn't goodbye. "Have fun at Crovan's Gate, Molly," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, James," said Molly. "I'm sure we'll see each other all the time," she added with a wink.

And so Molly was on her way to her new shed. James didn't feel sad now. She would still be there for him. And they'd still have a chance to share a night together from time to time. Neither of them would ever be too far away from the other. And soon, James set off to work too.

Now, all the engines were getting ready to host a welcome home ceremony for when Thomas would come home. The Thin Controller called for the engines to collect and deliver party sparkle, balloons, and a big banner to eventually hang on the signals at Knapford Station to welcome Thomas home. Everyone worked hard to prepare everything, so Thomas would be welcomed home by everyone who would be here for him. Of course, no one was as excited as Emily was. Now she was even more anxious for Thomas to get home so they could meet up again in each other's bonds of love, and return to a happy life together again.

After another long, full day of work and preparation, everything was ready. Knapford Station had been properly decorated, and final invitations for engines and visitors alike had been arranged. The Thin Controller was very pleased.

"You've all done very well today. It should be any day now," he said. "Thomas is almost here."

All the engines were most excited. Especially Emily. And indeed, Thomas and Nia were still on their way home, getting closer and closer to Sodor. It wouldn't be long now. Before Thomas or Nia would know it, they would come to the line that would take them back to the place where this big world adventure had begun all those months ago. The line that would take them…home.

* * *

And so we've finally reached this point, Thomas is finally coming home in the next story, the wait is over. Tell us what you thought of this one and we'll see you all next time with *Thomas Comes Home*.


End file.
